reign_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhiannon Arcagion
Rhiannon Arcagion, the Queen of the mountain, is a regal creature that moves through Castle Arcagion's halls with the grace of a swan. Unlike her brother, she is soft and gentle- A Nurturer with a heart of gold. The subjects of the village adore the young queen, often leaving Dragon's breath flowers at the base of the mountain in hopes they reach the queen. It is rumored that she has an old soul that belongs to a late Dragon Queen, Sivir. This soul sparks the fiery passion and dedication she has towards her people. Biography The Arcagion bloodline was sure to go extinct. Those who llived in the castle under the aging King's roof, knew that the age of being the Dragon Protectors was coming to an end and that soon the castle and it's inhabitants would die out. The elder Dragons, Regulus, Seraphine, and Dauntes wanted to give their humble servants a small gift for all the years Arcagion had protected them from the dangers of outsiders hunting them down and killing for prize, and so they collected the souls of the Twin Dragons, Sivir and Horos, and placed them into two dragon eggs that shared the Arcagion Birthstone coloring(Swirls of Reds, oranges, and purples). When King Jarvan and his wife,Lady Emmaline stumbled upon the eggs in their chamber, they lit on fire. In that moment, the dark sky went entirely black. No stars could be seen. A faint lavender color pulsed over the sky and illuminated the castle with mixtures of purple shades. The eggs twitched, rolled, shook, and finally cracked, revealing two elf-like babies, a boy and a girl, with golden brown hair and startling lavender eyes that matched the color of the lunar eclipse. The twins grew at an unnaturally fast pace for humans. Within 5 years, they were in their middle teens. Rhia spent most of her time enjoying the whims of the Royal Court with her Ladies. They played games, ransacked the kitchens, teased the strapping young lords who entered, even had a fling or two with one of them. Occasionally. In the Spring, the entire Court took a trip to the Falls, south of the village. There, Rhia and her trio of friends played in the fresh crystal water of the falls and made flower crowns to wear upon their heads. However, the joys of the trip was short lived. A plague swept through the Realms, known as the Black Death. On the road back to the castle, Rhia ran into a dying man whose skin was a rotting purple color with puss leaking from gigantic knots here and there on his body. He stank of death and his mouth filled with a crimson color that leaked as he hacked and coughed the blood from his lungs. The man reached at to Rhia, snagging onto her elegant silks, and yanked her down to ground with what little strength she had left. Appearance Basic: Rhiannon is petite 5'7 elven beauty with a peaches and cream palor and a fiery glow. She has long, curly tresses of golden brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a a soft, dreary lavender color that twinkle in the light. On her right hand, is a dragon shaped birthmark that matches her twin brother's, Gabriel's birthmark. The mark is a trait passed down through the Arcagion Bloodline. The young queen adorns her body with furs of the wolves, finely woven crimson dresses, and silver and gold jewelry with the Arcagion birthstone in them. Some rare occasions, Rhia will wear gowns of pink or blue hues. The crown on top of her head has the Arcagion gemstone, a dark ruby red with a fiery tint(this also matches her twin brother). Queen's Armor: Personalitiy Traits Weapons Abilities Relationships(Friends/Enemies) 'Etherlam Firedrake(Advisor)- ' Roleplay Chapters Category:Royal Court Category:Arcagion Bloodline